


Scarlet Roses

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Scarlet Roses

Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett was in the dojo training a bit before she had to go into work tonight she was wearing this www.polyvore.com/sports_wear_out/... ( but the sports bra and shoes are pink since that's her ninja color) she always trained solo when she had to work she was very into it until she felt someone behind her and took the person or turtle down she gasped seeing it was Leo " Leo what are you doing sneaking up on me like that" she asked 

raph was ticked off at Leo again for whatever reason probably cause Leo was acting like a total know it all and a splinter Jr. And then there was Mikey who just annoyed him to no end he huffed as he punched the dummy hard he needed to go top side for some air " hey Mikey if Leo asks tell him I went topside " he said then left the lair " ok raph" Mikey said simply cause he wasn't paying attention due to the fact he was watching a scary movie raph got topside and got onto a roof and just looked around to see if there are any butts to kick  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was walking home from the movies late that night. She looked up at the night sky and smiled.

Leo smiled at her and then smirked.  
"So Scarlett want to train with me?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph paced back and forth he didn't know why he was so on edge lately he would ask splinter but he was afraid that he wouldn't have the answer 

" sure I'll train with you Leo don't go easy on me" Scarlett said  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara made it home and went inside getting naked going to take a shower.

Leo walked to the dojo and told her about his exploits.

Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph was about to go home when something caught his eye you he paused and watched you get undressed and get in the shower he started to feel something primal in him rise 

" uh huh well gonna go get a shower I have to work soon " she said as she made her way to the bathroom since there were no doors she turns on the shower to warm and started to get her training clothes off  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara turned on the water and started washing her body letting the water cascade down her skin.

Leo started to churr deep from within his chest and he growled getting hard as he followed her into the shower.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett felt the water pleased with the temperature she got in and started to wash her body

raph tried to fight it but he couldn't he jumped over and landed onto your roof and got into your bathroom he let out a loud churr  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara rinsed off her body then she screamed when she saw Raph.  
"Get out!" she yelled.

Leo snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her licking and nipping her ear.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett was surprised at first but then got butterflies " Leo" she said trying not to moan since there was pretty much no privacy anyone walking by could end up hearing them

" I need you " raph said in a deeper the usual voice he got in the shower and started to kiss her neck and started to nibble on it  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan as her struggling died down and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Leo smirked sucking on her earlobe as he groped her boobs roughly.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett gasped at the sudden groping but then she smirked " someone is being a naughty turtle" she said 

raph kept kissing her neck but then he groped her ass then he started to leave a hicky on her neck as he was touching her everywhere  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly as she then mewled her body racking with pleasure.

Leo smirked as he started sucking and nipping her neck leaving hickies.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph kept her proped up with one strong arm but the other one he was using it to explore until he reached to your woman hood and stuck a finger in it he was trying to torment you first before the real thing happened 

scarlett moaned but quitely hoping it was quite enough that no one herd " that feels so good Leo " she saids trying to encourage him  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara threw her head back and mewled loudly. She didn't know who this was but he was making her feel good.

Leo sucked and nipped hickies on her shoulders rubbing her hips.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph couldn't believe he was doing this to a total stranger but it felt good he moved his finger in and out of her

scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck and the kissed him deeply she has always loved Leo so she didn't really mind this one bit  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back as her body shuddered in pleasure whimpering.

Leo sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola while pinching the other one.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett moaned alittle bit more leaning her head back a bit

raph smirked as he herd her whimper he took his finger out and then pressed her against the wall of the shower with her legs still around him he didn't hesitate to go into her

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain as she cried tears pouring down her cheeks.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph started to thrust in and out of her as her bit her neck giving her a big hicky

Scarlett moaned again she backed up alittle so her back was against the wall of the shower  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara soon started moaning in pleasure arching her back.

Leo wrapped her legs around his waist then sucked and nipped her stomach.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph started to go faster and harder

scarlett held back a moan she wasn't sure what Leo was trying to get at by nipping her stomach  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure her hips slapping against his.

Leo sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph started to go even faster and rougher if it weren't for the shower he would be sweating 

scarlett moaned quitely " oh Leo " she whispered  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders scratching them.

Leo slid two fingers into her fingering her pumping them in and out of her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph went even harder " you won't be able to walk right after I'm done with you" he said in a deep voice

scarlett lean her head back a bit as she groaned in pleasure  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak cumming all around him as she moaned.

Leo rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph then cummed as quickly as he came he was gone he was on his way back home

" yes Leo yes" she whispered  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was so sore and in pain she couldn't stand up. She sat on the shower floor and cried.

Leo smirked then rammed himself into her really fast fucking her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett moaned in pleasure 

raph felt a lot better when he got home he was tired so he just went to bed he didn't see Donnie Mikey or Leo  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara crawled out of her bathroom and fell asleep on her couch naked.

Leo slammed into her harder deeper and faster groaning.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" yes Leo yes" Scarlett said

raph laid in his hammock and snored peacefully  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara woke up still sore and in pain. She didn't know what to do.  
"Stupid son of a bitch," she muttered.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her his hips slapping against hers.

Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" yes Leo yes faster Leo" Scarlett said she was close to cumming 

raph woke up alittle later to get something to drink he felt alittle better  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Leo reached her g spot pounding into it.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett gasped as she felt herself cum 

raph went downstairs and made some coffee he usually doesn't drink the stuff but he felt the need to  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her phone and called her guy friend to come help her.

Leo came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph smiled seeing the coffee was done and filled a cup and sat at the table to drink it

scarlett panted a bit but then she turned the shower off  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was picked up and taken to her room so she could get dressed.

Leo took her to his room after he dried themselves off. He laid in bed with her and fell asleep holding her in his arms.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph then went back to his room to sleep some more

scarlett was still naked but she cuddled up to Leo while they slept  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Hours later Leo woke up nuzzling his mate awake.

Clara was sitting on her couch watching tv.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett yawn and woke up but then she started to feel sick so she laid back down again

raph was awake again punching a dummy he punched it so hard that the head came off  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was watching movies on her tv.

Leo looked at her.  
"Are you ok sweetie? Are you sick?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" I think I am sick i just don't feel like getting out of bed" Scarlett said

raph looked at the time and saw that it was still night time so he left the lair again and went topside  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara who was still tired fell asleep on her couch.

Leo thought for a second.  
"You could be pregnant."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph was jumping from roof to roof

" well if I am I'll find out later right now I'm to sleepy " Scarlett said  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was still asleep on her couch.

Leo nodded and left her to go meditate in the dojo.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph kept jumping and then he landed on her roof with a loud thud

Scarlett soon fell back asleep

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara instantly woke up and heard him. She panicked.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph huffed as he was gonna kept going until foot soldiers came out of no where so he had to fight them 

Scarlett woke up a couple minutes later and got dressed and left the lair to go to the drug store for a pregnancy test she then returned and took the test now she was waiting  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
When is he gonna see her again?  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
( I will leave that up to you since she's your oc you can even make her sneak to the roof while he's fighting the foot if you want)  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Well she can't really sneak up to the roof since she's in pain plus you're the one that's playing Raph.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
( I'll think of something)  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok 

Clara heard fighting on her roof. She started freaking out.

Leo was done meditating and he went to go take a shower.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett waited for the timer to go off so she can see what the results were

raph had beat the last of the foot soldiers and grunted he started to get that primal feeling again and then he went into your apartment threw your window  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara couldn't move at all. She was stuck on the couch.

Leo washed his body then rinsed himself off getting out drying himself off.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett herd the timer go off so she looked at the test she gasped " Leo " she said

raph looked right at you and went over to you " you have been a naughty girl " he said as he got to you he started to strip you and once he stripped you he got on top and started to suck on your neck  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pushed him away from her glaring at him.  
"No I haven't! You raped me last night! Now get out!" she yelled at him.

Leo ran over to her and looked at her concerned and worried.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett showed him the tested with the big pink plus " I am pregnant " 

raph growled a low growl " oh don't act that you didn't like it I herd you moaning in pleasure "  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"That's because my body betrayed me! Now leave me alone!"

Leo smiled at her his eyes wide as he hugged her tightly to him.  
"Sweetheart that's great! I'm going to be a father!"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett smiled " I guess we're going to be parents " she said

raph wasn't going to take no for an answer so he tied her arms above her head and he tied her legs so she won't kicked and he went down and started to lick her clit  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara struggled then she started to moan softly. She started to cry.

Leo nodded picking her up and swinging her around happily.

Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" Leo keep swinging me around and I might throw up" Scarlett said

raph then rammed into her  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.  
"Please stop!"

Leo sighed and set her down. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" where's the others " Scarlett asked as she sat down 

raph kept going he wasn't in his right mind he never is when it came to his mating season  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain still as she continued to cry.

"Donnie and Mikey are off with their girlfriends. Raph I don't know where he is."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" well I just hope he's not getting himself into trouble but with raph that's kinda impossible " Scarlett said

raph cummed and then cut her loose  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
No offense can Raph stop leaving her?  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
( sure I guess )  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Can you edit Raph's part?  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
( it's done)  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok 

Clara glared at him angrily and slapped him really hard across his cheek.

Leo nodded.  
"Yeah that's true. I just hope anyone is ok for when they come near him."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph grunted " what's your problem " he asked finally snapping out of it

" especially since it's mating season " Scarlett said as she turned the tv on  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"You raped me twice you fuckin rapist!" Clara yelled at him.

Leo sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder watching tv with her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" I'm not a rapist haven't you herd of mating season you idiot " raph said

scarlett laid her head on Leo's shoulder  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"It's the same fuckin thing you fuckin imbecile! You raped me twice! Now get out!" Clara yelled at him.

Leo pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her hips as he watched a tv show with her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" whatever see if I save you if the foot soldiers come after you and not its not the same thing " raph yelled as he started to leave reaching the window 

scarlett leaned back and kissed Leo  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Whatever! You broke into my home twice tied me up and raped me!" Clara shouted at him as she started to cry.

Leo churred and deepened the kiss kissing her roughly biting her bottom lip asking for entrance.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett opened her mouth for him she then wrapped her arms around his neck

" you want me gone fine I'm leaving" raph yelled  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara looked at him and sighed.  
"I'm sure you couldn't control it. Stay here please?"

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth and sucked on her tongue French kissing her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett moaned a bit into the kiss

" fine I'll stay" raph said  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.  
"You know you sure are hot!"

Leo played with her tongue wrestling with it moaning.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Raph chuckled " thanks that's the first I herd that since I'm an ugly turtle mutant"

scarlett was wrestling with Leo's tongue almost like wrestling for dominance as she moaned  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"You're not ugly at all. You're very handsome."

Leo came out on top smirking and panted.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" well thanks your not so bad yourself " raph said 

Scarlett smirked  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Does this mean I'm your mate?" Clara asked him.

Leo nipped her ear groping her boobs.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" someone's being naughty" Scarlett said

" I guess so" raph said as he sat down " by the way you should take a pregnancy test just in case cause I never used a condom" raph added  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I know. What am I gonna do if I end up being pregnant? I'll be all alone like always."

Leo smirked as he sucked on her earlobe and groped her butt cheeks.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
" come live with me and my brothers I mean we live in the sewer but you get use to it plus you won't be the only girl down there my brothers girlfriends live down there to" raph said 

Scarlett moaned alittle " why don't we take this to the bedroom so someone doesn't walk in on us"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"But you don't love me. You only wanted my body for sex."

Leo nodded growling picking her up bridal style and took her to his room.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett held onto his neck as they went to the bedroom 

" well if your pregnant with my kid they will take that kid and experiment on it so if you don't want to live with me fine but I'm telling you that's what will happen and when I'm in my mating season I'm not exactly in my right mind" raph said  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed then nodded.  
"Fine I'll live with you. But I need help packing my clothes and getting up since you fucked me so hard."

Leo laid her down on his bed carefully as he then nipped and sucked hickies on her neck.

Turtle fan since 2003  
Turtle fan since 2003  
Scarlett moaned

raph nodded and helped her up  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara packed her clothes into a suitcase.

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders.


End file.
